1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for positioning an automotive vehicle side body suitable for use with an automotive vehicle body assembly line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On an automotive vehicle body assembly line, the assembling of a main body is usually carried out as follows. Two side bodies are moved forwardly from the left and right sides respectively toward an underbody supported at an elevated location above an assembly line floor, and positioned with respect thereto. Then, a roof is moved downwardly and positioned with respect to the side bodies, and the side bodies are joined to the underbody and roof by spot welding, to assemble the main body. FIG. 2 shows one example of the system for positioning the side bodies used nowadays in assembling a main body. This prior art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 49194/83 in FIG. 4 thereof. As shown, an underbody 2 is supported at an elevated location above an assembly line floor 1, and side bodies 3 are moved forwardly from the left and right sides respectively toward the underbody 2 and positioned with respect thereto. The side bodies 3 are each supported on a side body pallet 4 which is supported on a sliding conveyor 5 for pivotal movement between a horizontal position and a vertical position. The sliding conveyor 5 can be moved forwardly and rearwardly in sliding movement on slide rails 6 laid on the assembly line floor 1.
Two problems are encountered in the system of the prior art described hereinabove. One problem is that the sliding movement of the sliding conveyor 5 makes it necessary to provide an open space of a large size above the assembly line floor 1. Thus, in spite of the fact that it is necessary to install various types of equipment including welding robots in the vicinity of the assembled body, difficulty is experienced in securing a necessary space. The other problem is that the sliding conveyor can support thereon only one type of side body pallet 4, so that the type of side body that can be handled by the pallet and assembled on the assembly line is limited by the pallet. This makes it impossible to assemble different types of automotive vehicle bodies on the same assembly line.